


Call My Name

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [49]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Eton College, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Evelyn had hated his name.





	Call My Name

For as long as he could remember, Evelyn had hated his name. He had been teased mercilessly at Eton, christened ‘Evie’ by other boys. Had his middle names not been more ridiculous, he would have gone by those. 

But there was something about the way Thomas said his name that made Evelyn feel different. It wasn’t merely that a servant using his given name was forbidden and exciting, but the melodic way that it sounded in his Mancunian tones made Evelyn’s heart sing.  
“Evelyn? Are you alright?”  
Evelyn turned into his lover’s embrace, the blanket rustling.  
“Merely reminiscing, my love.”


End file.
